Who is it Tifa? Prequel: Cloud's sorrow and happiness
by TifaLoveLStrife
Summary: A prequel to who is it Tifa? What happens when Tifa realizes the idea she gave to Cloud? Whats her reaction? How is Zack alive? I don't own final fantasy...


A/N: Hi guys! I was planning a sequel and prequel for 'Who is it Tifa?' and here it is! The one and only prequel. I guess I got so excited with this that I wasn't thinking straight on my other story, sorry! And I was out of ideas since my friend was asking me to help her with a new story, I never had time to plan my story which I always do and I had a project to build a wooden castle for history and that's going to be hard, since I normally write my stories every 2 days. Hey I'm a busy bee! So enjoy! This might not be how you actually use phoenix down, but I don't know do you drink it or just put it on them?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words that aren't anything to do with FF7 well I didn't invent these words so… Forget it **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Tifa was wiping the counter and the tables to get ready for the bar tonight. It was also Zack's death anniversary, so Tifa expected that Cloud would obviously be depressed for the day and so he was. Cloud's head was on the counter and he was unmoving. No matter how many time Tifa tried to push him out of the way so she can wipe that spot of the counter he wouldn't budge.

"Cloud? Can you move please?" she would ask and receive nothing but silence. So, she started to get irritated and an idea popped into her head, "Hey Cloud! How about you bring Zack back to life?" The question made his head jerk up.

"How?" was the one letter question he asked. Tifa remembered the phoenix down upstairs she had hidden in case of emergency, she ran upstairs and snatched it from under one of the floorboards and ran back down. She held her arm up and in her hand, a small bottle with liquid was dangling with a phoenix down in it. Cloud's face of curiosity turned into a face that said 'seriously?'

"Tifa, Zack's body is gone, he's not on that cliff anymore."

"Just give it a try, put it to where he died, you know you still have a few hours left. Finish your deliveries at Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon and try it on that rocky cliff, you'll see."

As Tifa turned to do the washing she could hear Cloud's boots treading across the floor and the door closing. She smirked, finally she doesn't have to look at Cloud once and a while and feel really sad for him. She looked up at the ceiling and hoped that her new plan would work. If it did it would be the first time Cloud would be happy on that day. Maybe she could even revive Aerith! Sometimes she is one kind of a genius. Well, I said sometimes.

After she had realized what she planned she felt her heart becoming heavier and her guilt getting stronger. What should she say in front of the man she said she hated and he died the day after? She never even said sorry, she didn't even mean what she said.

Tifa's POV

I guess I said that because I had no one else to blame since I was alone. He was the only one I could snap at because of course I was alone. I have to think. Wait a sec, what if the phoenix down doesn't work? Then that would be the easy path.

No POV

Tifa wasn't like that. She never took the easy path, she took the hard and right path. That was what made her get closer to all her friends, except this was a man who died after she met him, after she said she hated him. She felt so guilty with a hint of humiliation if she ever got to meet up with him again. _**Happy thoughts,**_ _she kept thinking__**, happy thoughts.**_ No it didn't work. _**I should sleep it off… **_so she ran up the stairs and without even looking; she walked straight into a door.

"Ouch! WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed and a small innocent and tired face popped up behind it.

"Oh sorry, Tifa!" the child quickly apologized.

"Don't worry, Denzel, just go back to sleep…"

"Ok Tifa."

Tifa went into her bedroom and sat on her bed, she touched the bump growing on her forehead, it wasn't that painful. She soon decided to lie down since she had nothing else to do, shortly after her eyes started closing and she fell asleep.

Only when the brunette woke up she just couldn't remember a thing of what happened before she fell asleep and that's when she heard her name being called out. It was Cloud, late as usual. Although what troubled Tifa was that Cloud didn't have that many deliveries today. She went downstairs wondering why until she saw Cloud and a familiar face. A very familiar face. When realisation hit her, her eyes went wide. _**It can't be…**_

So? How'd you like the prequel, review and comment :D… Oh god please don't say anything mean! Sequel coming out soon! Bye xx

Cloud: Why do people think of me as the sad, sorrowful dark grey cloud that floats around lonely?!

Tifa: That's racist…

Cloud: raci-racist?! I meant like a cloud in the sky all dark and gloomy!

Tifa: you're not like that cloud…

Cloud: thank you!

Tifa: … you're more like thunder yelling at me!

Zack: Help?

TLLS: Sorry Zack, you're on your own… *Packs her bags and zooms off leaving a cloud of smoke*

Zack: Uhh reader if you're out there please help me! Aerith?! Help!

I do not own these people! Or final fantasy!


End file.
